


carry me caravan

by somebraveapollo



Series: Bronn/Tyrion/Shae ficlets [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Class Issues, F/M, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebraveapollo/pseuds/somebraveapollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shae's hands twitched as though she was trying to wave away the topic that bored her. "Nobles don't even know their mouths are good for anything but talking," she said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	carry me caravan

"And what waits you in King's Landing, my lord Hand, that we have to hurry so much?"

Shae was holding one of his hands and playing with it, drawing idle circles across his knuckles. Tyrion was starting to memorise the shape of her fingernails, the texture of her skin. He was also beginning to learn that she did not like it when he tried to leave a question unanswered.

"Duty, deceit, death, and an actual bed," he said. "And regular baths, I sincerely hope."

Bronn was cleaning his sword in the corner of their tent, and, unasked, he said,

"Not to mention all the lords and ladies queuing up to suck your prick now that you're an important man."

Shae smiled but stopped touching his hand. "You never told me there are cocksucking nobles there," she said. "Did you think it would make me jealous?"

He took her hands and pressed a kiss to each palm. "I would never presume I could make you jealous," he said, truthfully.

"I never had my cock sucked by a noble before," Bronn mused. "Do you think nobles are better at it than us smallfolk, m'lord?"

"Speaking strictly for my immediate family," Tyrion said, "we all have unnaturally smooth tongues. I don't know if that would add to the quality of blowjobs or detract from it."

Shae's hands twitched as though she was trying to wave away the topic that bored her. "Nobles don't know their mouths are good for anything but talking," she said. 

Bronn snorted and Tyrion said, with dignity, "If I have left you unsatisfied, my lady, I - " but she covered his mouth.

"You aren't too bad," she said, and he couldn't tell if she was teasing him or not. "But he have hours left until dawn, so I have time to teach you."

Tyrion touched her hair, allowed himself to be entangled by it. "I am not entirely without experience," he said, "despite my pious appearance and chaste reputation. I might be able to teach you a few things as well."

Her smile was sharp and gleaming, a challenge no Lannister could resist.


End file.
